A Letter From Principal Ikner An OC Story
by VintageBademance
Summary: Oc Story! Submit an OC!  You have been selected by Principal Ikner to go to the prestigious Hollywood Arts performing arts high school. Will you make friends? Enemies? Submit a character and find out! Closed, but you can still read!
1. Forms, Forms, Forms

A Letter from Principal Ikner

If you're reading this, it means you are exceptionally talented. You have been chosen to go to Hollywood Arts, a performing arts high school in Hollywood, California. Here you can experience classes such as Improv, Dance, Vocal, and many others as well as the basic subjects like Math, Science, English, etc. You just need to complete some forms and you'll be ready to start at HA. Thank you for your participation.

Principal William Ikner

Full Name:

Age:

Grade:

Appearance:

Personality:

Talent:

Hobbies:

Relationship with characters:

Tori-

Trina-

Beck-

Jade-

Andre-

Cat-

Sinjin-

Sikowitz-

Lane-

Principal Ikner-

Devon (**My OC, forms below**)-

Originally from:

Any other things:

Full Name: Ashton Gwen Summers

Call Name: Ashton, Ash

Age: 17

Grade: 11th, Junior

Appearance: Light, ash blonde hair that reaches a few inches below her collar bone, with long side fringe bangs that always fall into her eyes. Ice blue eyes that can slice right through you. Fair complexion, slightly pale, with her eyebrow and ears pierced. Tattoo of a heart with batwings in black ink on her left ankle.

Personality: Normally laid back and casual, but always ready to party. Hilarious and fun to be around. Can get crazy and hyper, and a bit random.

Talent: Acting is main focus, and loves singing, although likes dance the slightest bit more. Was on a competition dance team from 6-14, and specialized in acrobatic jazz, so she's very flexible.

Hobbies: Dance, singing, acting, hanging out with friends, surfing, skateboarding, working in the tattoo parlor.

Relationship with characters:

Tori- Doesn't hang out with much. Finds her too perfect. Tries to avoid talking to her. They occasionally go out with a group of friends, but never just them.

Trina- Ignores completely. Anyone who has to pay to go to HA, isn't worth talking to.

Beck- Best friends. Old family friends. She's her wild self around him. They're comfortable together, and know almost all of each other secrets. They're very flirty with each other without even realizing it, and everyone thinks they should get together, even though they have no interest in each other romantically.

Jade- Don't get along well. Jade's jealous of all the time Ashton spends with Beck and thinks there's something going on between them. She hates the fact that Ashton's known Beck since they were 4, and gets really angry when they "flirt." They still hang out sometimes, but Jade's just really jealous of her.

Andre- Talks to him occasionally, considers him friendly and easy going.

Cat- They're good friends. If she had a sleepover with anyone, it'd be her. She enjoys her company and doesn't get frustrated with Cat. She thinks of her as a little sister almost.

Sinjin- One word. CREEPER!

Sikowitz- Awesomest teacher in the world. That's all there is to it.

Lane- Boring. She hates all counselors, and he's no exception.

Principal Ikner- Thinks he's awesome for giving her a scholarship. But she ends up in his office at least twice a week for something she did. But she doesn't really care.

Ashton (**My OC, forms below**)- Uhh… It's her…

Originally from: Hollywood, CA. She met Beck when she spent the summer in Canada with her aunt, and the next year Beck moved down to CA.

Any other things: Not much

**So I'm looking for 5-10 OCS, but you never know, I might use up to 15, and if I'm really feeling generous, 20.**

**I don't want anyone dating the original people on Victorious, just 'cause they're dating each other. **

**And I don't want a lot of similar characters.**

**And please don't have everyone be an ex-girlfriend of Beck, or Cat's best friend, or Jade's best friend. I've seen a TON of those, and I only want maybe 2, 3 MAX. **

**So I think that's it! I'll post the next chapter when I get at least 6 reviews! Have fun!**


	2. The Break Up

**A/N: I Just saw the "Survival of the Hottest" again and realized Beck couldn't have a bathroom in his RV if Cat had to get out to go, so I decided to ignore that fact.**

Ashton POV

"Hey Beck," I greeted him as he opened the door to his infamous RV. "I Brought Freezy Queen." I say, holding up a bag of frozen yogurt.

'Double chocolate?"

"Of course!" I grin, pulling out the large cup of Double Chocolate frozen yogurt.

I walk over to the small drawer of silverware next to his mini fridge and pull out two spoons. "So," I say, handing him a spoon. "Why am I here?"

He sighs. "It's Jade."

"Ah, the devil herself."

He shoots me a look.

"Sorry," I say shrugging and scooping some fro –yo into my mouth.

"I don't know if we're broken up, or still together, or what. She took everything out of my RV, hasn't called me the past week…" He sighs again. "She's just so-" He's cut off by his phone ringing, which happens to be on the table next to me. He gives me a look. "Don't you dare!" I just smirk and pick up the phone.

"Oh, it's Jade," I say sweetly.

"Ashton!" He warns, and I just simply smirk and click the answer button.

"Hello Jadey?"

I say, looking directly at Beck who's seething. "Oh no, Beck's not available to come to the phone right now. He's too _busy._" I say, stifling a laugh.

Beck lunges for the phone and I climb up on his bed out of his reach.

"Oh no, Jade, everything's fine. He's just doesn't have the time to talk to you."

Jade's voice grows angrier in my ear. "Oh, really? Doesn't have the time? Well, when you get the chance, tell him that I don't have the time to break up with him!" She snarls and I hear the phone slam down and then the line goes dead. I pull the phone away from my ear, and look at Beck, fighting back a laugh. "Well, you're in trouble."" I say smart alec-y, and he fumes. He's about to open his mouth to critisice me then stops. All the tenseness is released, and he sighs.

But of relief.

He lies down on the bed with me and laughs. "I'm free." He sighs again. "Finally free."

I laugh.

"And is there someone you need to thank?" He looks me in the eyes.

"Yeah. For every single year we've been together." He chuckles, and then adds. "As friends, I mean. "

"You know it!" I joke, and he chuckles. "I sit up and grab my pint of yogurt, which I seem to have forgotten in all the fun. I spoon some in my mouth, then hold out a spoonful to Beck, and he gladly accepts. This goes on for about an hour until I eventually fall asleep, head on Beck's chest in his RV.

I wake up the next morning frantic. I don't have any clothes, I haven't showered, and school starts in half an hour. "Beck," Poke. "Beeeccckkkk." Poke poke. "BECK!" Slap.

"Huh? Wha- Oh, hey Ashton, when did you get here?" He asks sleepily.

"Last night." I hiss. "And school starts in half an hour and I don't have any clothes and I haven't showered. "Drive me home." I instruct. "Now."

"Ash! Chill! Just borrow something in mine and you can get cleaned up here." He says calmingly. I take a deep breath and collect myself. "All right."

He gets up and walks over to his drawer, pulls it open, and throws me a large white tee, and a huge HA jacket. Then he walks over to Jade's drawer and throws me the only thing in there besides some empty tubes of lipstick, which happened to be a pair of gray shorts. "They should fit." He says examining me.

"K. Be back in 10." I say, walking into the bathroom.

"Woah woah woah. Hold it. Who said you get the bathroom first. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm a girl. Deal."

'Fine," He says and I stroll into the bathroom and shut the door.

It felt weird showering in his RV, it's something in all our years of friendship I've never done. I towel dry my hair, and throw on the clothes he gave me. He's right; the shorts he gave me fit perfectly, but the sweatshirt hung past the bottom of the short by a few inches. I didn't want to look like a slut, but I guess I'd have to deal for a day. Besides, people know me. They won't think anything of me wearing Beck's clothes. We do it all the time.

I walk out. "It's all yours now," and I sit down on his bed and pull out my phone.

30 minutes later beck walks out.

"God! What took you so long, women?" I mock.

He rolls his eyes. "Come on. We're gonna be late."

He grabs my wrist and pulls me to his car. I sit in the passenger seat and grin.

He switches on the radio, and Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne happens to come on. Ah, such a stupid, dorky song, but we love it.

"HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU, I DON"T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" We sing at the top of our lungs. Right now, we sound like a couple of drowning cats, and that's what just makes it even more fun. He goes to start the car, but of course, it doesn't. He sighs and walks over to the hood, and pulls it over, and I peer out the side at the engine. "Your spark plug is gone." I point out.

And he gives me a look.

"Thank you, Ashton, Thank you, for that useless, obvious piece of information.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Now what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do," I say simply. "Run."

I grab my olive tote, and take off down the street.

"Hey, wait up!" Beck grins, as he grabs his black bag and takes off running after me.

We arrive at school 2 hours and 11 minutes late. We quietly step into Sikowitz classroom, and take our seats near the window, and receive a glare from Jade.

"Ah! Mr. Oliver! Miss Summers! How wonderful it is that you grace us with your presence! We're in the middle of introductions! We've got quite a few new students this year!" The class snickers and I blush as red as Cat's hair. _Wow,_ I think. _2 hours and 11 minutes late on the first day of school. _I shoot Beck a smile, and he grins his goofy grin at me. Tori whispers something to Andre, and Andre leans forward and stares at us. I shift in my chair. _Let the rumors begin._


	3. Character List

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! My sister keeps hogging the computer and I was at the 4-h fair this weekend, but they canceled Sunday (today ) so that means you get an update! Luck yous! So, I decided to post some of the OCs I chose because I know everybody's DYING to find out who's chosen. **

**Ariadne "Ari" Sylen **

**Aphrodite Athena Devici**

**Jasmine Tamara Abernathy (Ha ha, I thought your 'idea' was hilarious!)**

**May Carlie Addams**

**Nikkita Alyssa Born**

**Zane Mathews**

**Jonathan "J-Man" Christopher Parker**

**Nicolette "Nikki" Melissa Nexus**

**Britney Rosalina Nexus**

**Collin Jay Linwood**

**Anthony Wu **

**Samantha Ariana West (I really liked this one XxXxXGrandeTurtleXxXxX!)**

**Cherry "Cher" Martinez**

**Darren Hotth**

**Travis Jaywood**

**And I need more guy OCs! I want an equal number of girls and guys. I'll submit two of my own too. So here they are:**

**Full Name: Darren Hotth  
>Age: 15<br>Grade: Sophomore  
>Appearance: Dark brown hair that's forever falling in his eyes and amber eyes which he uses to 'speak'. They glimmer gold when he's happy, and deepen when he's upset. He's got pale skin, and an athletic build.<br>Personality: Darren's quiet, and prefers to be a loner, which no one gets because he's totally crush-worthy. He enjoys writing songs and poems in his notebook. The girls tend to swoon over him and he doesn't notice in the slightest. When people tell him this his eyes grow wide and he says "Really?" He's not much of a talker but always thinking, or drumming on something to create a song. He's very shy and easily embarrassed.  
>Talent: He loves writing his songs and drumming. He can turn everything into a song. He also enjoys poetry.<br>Hobbies: Writing songs, poetry, drumming, sitting at the lake.  
>Relationship with characters:<strong>

**Tori- Darren thinks she is very talented, and that she's very perky. He would like to know her better. He does notice that it seems like everything is handed to her on a silver platter, but he doesn't hold that against her. She's very talented.  
>Trina- Annoyed by her, but doesn't find her all that bad. She just needs her ego toned down about.<br>Beck- Finds him cool, but doesn't strive for approval of him like the rest of the students, even though Beck does recognize him as a person. They'd talk occasionally.**

**Jade- He avoids her. He thinks she scary, which cause Jade to follow him a bit and ask why the world would he say that, unknowing that she is kind of scary.  
>Andre- Thinks Andre is pretty cool, and admires how talented he is, and such great friends he has. They talk a lot and occasionally hang out.<br>Cat- He barely knows her, but for some reason he always feels like he needs to protect her. He sometimes secretly follows her, and makes sure nothing happens to her. He'll jump to help her when someone is threatening her other than Jade, and Cat is confused at this.  
>Sinjin- Thinks he's creepy, but feels sorry that everyone thinks he's so weird, even if he is. Can't bring himself to be friendly with him.<br>Sikowitz- He finds him awesome, and enjoys his classes the most.  
>Lane- Hasn't met Lane, and doesn't think he wants too. He hears that he squirts kids with lotion…<br>Principal Ikner- Principal Ikner is his uncle, and Darren thinks Uncle Everett expects too much of him, but does thank him for giving him a chance a6t HA.  
>Ashton (My OC, forms below)- Not much of the party type, so they don't see each other much.<br>Originally from: Avalon, NJ  
>Any other things: His locker is white with black music notes, and HOTH spelled out at the bottom in dark purple.<strong>

**Full Name: Travis Colt Jaywood**

**Age: 19**

**Grade: Senior (Stayed back a grade)**

**Appearance: Short reddish brown hair, fair skin, and dark brown eyes. He has lots of light freckles across his nose, but aren't too noticeable. He has an athletic build too.**

**Personality: Travis is loud, ignorant, but sensitive, and knows when to tone it down. He likes a good party, but not when it's too wild. He is very good with feelings, but is sometimes ignorant to the world and what's happening around him. **

**Talent: He does hip hop and acts. His main focus is hip hop though, and he writes the occasional play.**

**Hobbies: Dancing, writing plays, acting, skateboarding, and surfing.**

**Relationship with characters:**

**Tori- Thinks she's cute and very talented. He thinks she's a little too perky though.**

**Trina- Annoyed by her. Finds her talentless, and tone deaf. **

**Beck- He's a cool dude. They're both pretty popular so they end up hanging out a bit.**

**Jade- Thinks she's hot. He loves a girl that knows what she wants and isn't about to let anyone change her mind or influence her. He'll put her in her place sometimes when she's around, which earns respect from her and others.**

**Andre- Thinks he's pretty chill and that he's very talented. Occasionally needs a song from him when he can't come up with one himself.**

**Cat-Think she's cute and fun to be around. He's very flirty with her and he loves how she giggles about it.**

**Sinjin- Glues chewed food onto his locker. 'Nuff said.**

**Sikowitz- Awesomest teacher ever, even though he doesn't believe he lives in an actual house.**

**Lane- Just another guidance counselor…**

**Principal Ikner- Thinks he's a cool dude for offering him a scholarship.**

**Devon (****My OC, forms below****)- Loves her parties. She's pretty cute too…**

**Originally from: Houston, TX**

**Any other things: His locker is royal blue with TRAVIS in corkboard letters, with surrounding blue waves.**


	4. Final OC List!

**A/N I'm baaacccckkkkk.**

**A few announcements!**

**I've decided on a few no OCs, you'll see them below.**

**I plan on doing almost a pilot chapter with the OCs, so you can see how I write them. If you think something isn't how it should be, feel free to review saying that. I might set some OCs up with other OCs, as friends, love interests, enemies, etc. and I want to make sure that's how it would work out.**

**Updated List:**

**Ariadne "Ari" Sylen **

**Aphrodite Athena Devici**

**Jasmine Tamara Abernathy (Ha ha, I thought your 'idea' was hilarious!)**

**May Carlie Addams**

**Nikkita Alyssa Born**

**Zane Mathews **

**Jonathan "J-Man" Christopher Parker **

**Nicolette "Nikki" Melissa Nexus**

**Britney Rosalina Nexus**

**Collin Jay Linwood **

**Anthony Wu **

**Samantha Ariana West (I really liked this one XxXxXGrandeTurtleXxXxX!)**

**Cherry "Cher" Martinez**

**Tyler "Ty" Martinez **

**Darren Hotth **

**Travis Jaywood **

**Peter "Pete" Bennett Randon **

**Jesse Ryan Andrews **

**So that's the final list! I have 9 guys and 9 girls, 18 OCs total. Wait, make that 19 because I forgot to include Ashton…**

**And stupid me also forgot to put Robbie on the form, so based on how your character likes the other characters and what their personality is, they'll feel differently about Robbie. (And Rex.) **

**So I'm going to start writing the next Pilot chapter after I post this!**

_**-PenNotStone xx**_


	5. Intros

**A/N I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated this! I've been busy with my fanfic Not The Same and Memories, so I kind of abandoned this one. Don't worry! It's still up! Oh and when Ash calls someone a 'girl' she means that they look all girly and Barbie-ish. Sorry for any confusion…**

**Ashton POV**

Of course. _Of course._ We just _had _to walk in on intros. Couldn't we have been another hour later? I blew my bangs out of my face in a bored fashion. I crossed my arms and slumped down in my chair.

"Ariadne! You're up first!" Sikowitz called, checking off something on his clip board.

A petite girl with long blonde hair and unique gray eyes quickly got up and hurried to the stage.

I rolled my eyes. _It's gonna be another major girl…_

"Hi, well, my name is Ari. I'm 16, I like to be creative, whether it's at the piano or on the easel. I love to ride, and I'm very talented in ballet if I may say so myself." Beck sat there observing her, and you could see her cheeks tinge the slightest bit red. I was a bit jealous, but not for the reason you would thing. Decent guy friends are hard to find.

She hurried off the stage, as a tan girl with dark hair stood up.

_Omigawd, not another one, _I silently groaned.

"Hey! I'm Aphrodite! My favorite thing to do is act, but shopping with friends is a close second! Oh, and um… I'm 16, I do sing and dance too…" She stood on stage tapping her chin with her finger thinking about what else to say. "Oh yeah! And I like-"

"Aphrodite, off the stage! We have other students if you didn't notice!"

"But wait! I just wanna say-"

"Just get off the stage already!" Tori cut in.

"Fine!" She pouted as she skulked off the stage.

"She's my sister's best friend." Tori pointed out to Andre.

"Figures," He replied.

"Jasmine! Up! Now! You have 59 seconds!" The blonde girl scowled as Sikowitz called her Jasmine. She trotted up to the stage, and took her place.

"I'm JT, call me JT," She said with a bored look on her face. "I love dancing and playing my music. That's all there is to it."

"Is there a May Carlie in the room?"

A pale girl with an inky black bob stood up and strolled up to the stage. "I'm May. I like to play instruments, especially the drums. I love to paint and animate too, and I like to dance and sing."

She quickly sat back down, and an innocent looking girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stood up and made her way to the front. "Hi, I'm Nikkita. I like to dance, I took gymnastics for years, I enjoy acting, and a bunch of other crap. I'm done now." She walked off the stage, and a boy with brown eyes and brown hair took her place.

"Hey, I'm Zane. I like to DJ, write, draw and all that stuff, and act."

I watched him stare at Cat the entire time he was talking.

_Gawd, if he wanted to be that obvious, he should just walk up to her and start making out with her,_ I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm Johnny." I was snapped back into reality when a boy with long black hair and brown eyes started introducing himself. "I like action, impersonating people, playing my guitar, and watching movies."

A girl with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes very much like my own, walked up to the stage.

"Hey. I'm Nikki. I like to sing and shred on my guitar. I like to surf and chill at the beach. Don't mess with me, I'll kick your face in…yadda yadda yadda…blah blah blah…I'm done."

An identical girl, well besides the fact that she had coffee brown eyes, stood up and traded places with her twin.

"Hey hey! I'm Brittany, I like to swim and dance, cook, and surf!" She smiled and skipped off the stage.

_Such… Girls! But Nikki looks decent enough._

Another blonde guy stood up and took the stage.

"Hey. I'm Collin. I like to play guitar, read, hike, listen to music, and play basketball." He smiled as he shuffled off the stage.

An Asian guy took the stage and began his intro. "Hey, I'm Anthony. I like to play instruments and read. I also enjoy video games, chess, and watching sports."

_Loser._

A girl with golden brown hair stood up and walked up to the stage. "Hey, I'm Sammy. I like to sing, act, mainly dance, skateboard, and get in trouble." She strode off the stage and sat back down.

A redhead bounced up to the stage.

"Hi! I'm Cherry! I like to act, sing, and hang out with friends! Later!"

Another guy with black hair with a tint of blue stood up. "Hey. I'm Tyler. I like to sing, dance, act, and art." He casually walked off the stage, leaving us with a brief description.

A tall guy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes started to intoroduce himself. "Hey, I'm Peter. I like to act, and play my electric. I like sports too, like tennis, and soccer."

I had a head ache now. How many new students did we get? I get that I'm one of the new students, but still…

A boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes silently got up from his chair and made his way to the front of the room. "Hey," He said quietly. "I'm Darren. I like to drum, write songs and poetry." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back to his seat in the back of the room.

A boy with reddish brown hair and unnoticeable freckles stood up. "Hey, I'm Travis. I like to dance, write plays, surf, and skateboard."

Sikowitz looked back at his clip board. "Ashton! Get up there! Introduce yourself." I rolled my eyes and got up, and plodded toward the stage. "Hey. I'm Ashton. Call me Ashy and you _die._" I glared at Beck. "Dancing is my life, I've been on a competitive dance team since I was 4, but I started dancing when I wasn't even a year old. And I love to party!" I added. "Oh, and I'm not to be held responsible for any injuries you sustain if you dare tickle me." I warned, mostly directed towards Beck. "That's it. I'm out."

I plodded back to my chair, and slumped down.

Thank _Gawd _that was over.


	6. So many reasons for you to hate me

**A/N: Hey guys! I kinda made a huuuggggeeee error. I forgot to introduce Jesse Ryan Andrews! So a HUGE apology to livvylovesyou.**

**So, as a way to introduce him, (lucky livvylovesyou) I'm going to have a…dun da na dah! Contest! **

**So submit how YOU think Jesse should be introduced. Like as a kid who skipped school, he's really an old student, a friend of Beck's…and the list goes on and on.**

**The winner will be announced a week from today. And the winner receives….**

**A. A bonus chapter focusing on their OC**

**B. A chance to co-write a chapter with me**

**C. A 2-shot about their OC written by me. *Not in this story, or using these OCS***

**First gets first pick.**

**Second gets second pick.**

**Third gets whatever's left.**

**So start brainstorming!**

**You can submit up to three ideas!**

**Good luck!**

**And because FanFiction's rules about no A/Ns as chapters, here's a sneak preview of what's to come!**

_ POV (**Mystery Person)**

"Kay, truth or dare?" _ (**More mystery people! Hee hee hee, you guys must hate me right now!)**

"Dare," I answered confidentially.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss…Cat!"

My jaw dropped in shock. It's not that I didn't want to kiss Cat, it's just that… I was a bit surprised that I was finally going to be able to do it.

I stared at the petite redhead who was at the other end of the room, chatting with Brittany.

"But!" I snapped back into reality. "You can't tell her. You just have to walk up to her, scoop her into your arms, and kiss her!" Amusement sounded in their voice.

"B- But…"

"What's a matter? _Chicken?"_ Another voice jeered off to my right.

"No." I nodded, regaining my confidence. "I'll do it."

I stood up and took a deep breath.

This was it.

_Meanwhile…_

_ POV _(_**Mystery Person!)**

Ashton's parties really were the best ever. And there was no denying it this time.

Her house was huge, and her parents were out of town for three whole weeks, so the atmosphere was perfect. There was a live DJ and a million strobe lights flashing all around, and endless bowls of snacks and drinks. And I guess some one spiked the punched, 'cause we were all acting a bit drunk. Fortunately some of us arrived a little late, and only managed to grab one glass.

I was a bit drunk, but I wasn't too bad. "_!" Cherry called to me. She was helping Ashton out with the party, but I hadn't seen Ashton in a while. "Can you grab some more cups? I think they're in the closet over there," She nodded in the general direction of three different doors. She was swaying a little; she must've gotten a bit of the punch. I chuckled to myself, and hurried towards one of the doors. The light was off, but you could easily make out two figures intensely making out against a rack of paper towels. I flicked the lights on and my mouth dropped in shock.

The two making out were Beck,

and…

_Ashton?_


	7. Lunchtime

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been wicked longer than a week, but I've been really busy juggling soccer, 4-H, school work, and health club. But here are the results of the contest!**

**In third place, we have James888!**

**In second place, we have Pinkbull115! (For your second idea)**

**And in first place, we have CanadianPianoMan!**

**All 3 of you message me or review with what order you want things in!**

**And a shout out to LivvyLovesYou: I feel the same way. Glad to know everyone on FF doesn't hate "Bashton" 'cause I'm breaking up Bade. Don't get me wrong, I love Bade and Bat, I just think he's awesome with anyone. (Including Ashton!)**

**Now as promised, here's the next chapter!  
><strong> 

Ashton POV

I walk silently with Beck to the Asphalt Café with Beck, a grin plastered across his face and a scowl across mine. "Not responsible for any injuries, huh?"

"Shut it!" I snap. But it's more playful than angry.

"Wanna head over to the RV tonight? Now that Jade and I are…" He trails off and I just nod.

"Pizza?" I ask.

"You should know by now," He grins, playfully punching me on the arm.

"See you at 7?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Sounds like a date," He replies, and I can't help a tinge of red creep up my cheeks as the freshmen behind me started giggling and whispering at the sound of the word date.

I make my way over to an empty table, when a familiar bright redhead flounces up to the table.

"Hi! I'm Cherry, but you probably knew that since you were at intros. I know you're Ashton and I thnk-"

"Why are you here?"

"'Cause I want to introduce myself, silly!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you do that during intros?"

She pondered this for a moment.  
>"Oh, I guess I did."<p>

At that moment the rest of our usual group, plus a few new faces plopped down at our table. Minus Jade. Beck sat down next to me, placing his slice of pizza on the table. I then proceeded to pick up his slice of pizza, and take a large bite of it. He then glared at me. "Um… excuse me?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't… never mind," He grinned, shaking his head and I grinned back. Across the table the rest of the group sat, plus Cherry, and a few of the new students. I remember the twins, Brittany and Nikki from intros, and Jasmine too. A few of the guys sat here too. I think they're names are Collin, Johnny, and Zane. I watch their eyes flick back and forth from Cat to the group. We talk for a while, about the next coming weeks.

That's when I get the idea.

"Hey," I say, nudging Beck and Cat who are sitting on either side of me. "My parents are gonna be out of town next month," I say, a sly grin forming across my face. "Who's in a party-kinda mood?" I say, trying not to laugh as Cat giggles. Inside joke. Don't ask unless you want to get very, very scared." I say, and Cat giggles so more.

The crazy-Trina-like girl runs up to her table, her white stilettos are clacking against the pavement. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Trina?" She asked desperately.

A murmur of "Nopes," "Haven't seen her," and a pleasant "I don't care," followed, courtesy of moi.

"Fine," She pouted, stomping her heel against the ground. "I guess I'll just sit here." She said, pushing Tori and Collin away from each other and squeezing in between the small space.

All of us exchanged looks.

"So what are we talking about?" Aphrodite asked curiously.

"Oh, just-" JT started, but was cut off by Cat.

"Ashton's having a party!" Cat squealed, and I mentally killed myself.

"Ohh! A party?" She squealed. "Am I invited?" She said, grasping the Trina awfully Trina-like.

"No." I say sharply, and Beck looks at me, and I shrug at him.

"Oh, let her come." Tori says.

"Yeah, she'll keep Trina busy!" Andre answered, and I shot them a look.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She squealed excitedly.

"_But!"_

"But?" She whined.

"You have to stay upstairs. With Trina. All night."

"Aww…" She complained.

"Take it or leave it," Zane shrugged, and I silently thanked him.

"Fine. But I'm taking a glass of the punch!"

"Whatever," Chorused around the table.

After she left, I grinned. "Looks like I'm having a party!"

**A/N: I know I didn't introduce Jesse in this chapter, but I have big plans for him next chapter!**


	8. Rides Home

**A/N: Okay, I just want to set some things straight, for some of the **_**ruder**_** reviewers on FanFiction.**

**First off, I am very, **_**very**_** busy. I am going to write when I can. Simple as that.**

**Second, half of the OCs weren't mentioned because I can't fit every single one into every single chapter. Every character is equally important. Some you may think have bigger parts than others right now, but be patient and everyone's OC will have a chance to shine. **

**And besides, I can't fit 19 OCs plus the original cast at one lunch table!**

**And lastly, this is my story. Yeah Ashton's kind of in the spot light, but that's only because it's been in her POV so far. And trust me, there will be a lot of twists and turns along the way. **

**So, now here's the chapter introducing Jesse!**

Ashton POV

I sit in the back of Mr. Watts' classroom, ignoring the scenes on the stage. I'm bored to death, sitting with my arms crossed and blowing my bangs out of my eyes. Nikkita sits on my right, while the seat on my left is empty. Beck is sitting up front next to Brittany and Tyler, who have been deemed cool enough to hang with.

As Mr. Watts calls my name to do a scene, a tall guy with blonde-ish hair, bursts through the door, sopping wet. "Mr. Andrews, I presume? How nice of you to join us," Mr. Watt's says disapprovingly. "Take your seat." He sits down next to me and I shift uncomfortably. Nikkita looks at me, and I send her a look back. I cross my legs and fold my arms. If Mr. Watts forgot about my scene, I'm not going to be the one to remind him. "Now, why are you late, and why are you _soaking the rug?"_

The guy shifts uncomfortabley. "My motor cycle stalled, and then it started raining, and I got stuck out in the storm," He says.

"Nonsense! We're in California! It hardly ever rains!" Mr. Watts shouts.

"Take a look if you don't believe me," He says, and I stand up and peer under the blind.

"He's right. It's wicked out there." I say nonchalantly.

"How? It was gorgeous out an hour ago!" Brittany says, and a crack of lightening follows.

Aria jumps, and lets out a shrill shriek. "What? It's just thunder," Collin states, and Aria nods.

"I know," She says quietly.

We sit there in silence until the bell rings.

"C'mon," Jade says to Ari. "I'll drive you home."

"Sam!" She calls over her shoulder. "Wanna ride?" She asks, jingling her keys.

"I'm not going to say no to that," She chuckles, and follows Jade out the door and to her car.

"Umm… Beck? How are _we _gonna get home?" I ask, remembering running here this morning.

He ponders this for a second. "See if you can catch a ride with anyone."

"Kay," I say, slinging my tote over my shoulder. "Catch you later!" I say, and walk out the door with Nikkita and Nikki. Man, was this going to get confusing. I look at them, and they both shake their heads. I sigh.

"Well any way, party at my place next week. Show up at 6," I tell them, and they grin and nod.

"Hey," A voice says to me, tapping me on the shoulder. I turn and see Jesse. "Did you need a ride?"

"Oh, yeah." I answer. "Have room for another?" I ask, and he nods.

"Hang on," I say, and pull out my phone. I quickly text Beck, asking if he found a ride.

To: Ashton

From: Beck

Message: Yeah. Zane's taking me.

To Beck:

From: Ashton

Message: K. Ridin' with Jesse. RV at 7?"

To: Ashton

From: Beck

Message: Yeah. See you then.

"Kay," I say to Jesse, sliding my phone into my pocket. "Let's go,"

Beck POV

I stare down at the message on my phone. She's riding with Jesse? On a motorcycle? Like, pressed against each other?

I shake my head to rid my mind of the thoughts.

I quickly type back a reply, and then turn to Zane. "Which one?" I ask, and he points to a sleek black car.

"Alright," I say stepping in.

But I couldn't get the thought of Jesse and Ashton together out of my mind.

**A/N: Alright, I do understand that this does sound a little cliché right now, and that some of the OCs aren't mentioned. But I can't fit every single one into every single chapter. These are just chapters that are kind of telling you how friends are developing, and what's in store for the next chapter. I plan on getting another or even 2 more chapters up today, but I don't know. I'll try!**

**Oh, and CanadianPianoMan, your bonus chapter will be in 3-4 chapters.**


	9. Planning

I walk to Beck's RV, silently texting on my phone. I don't notice that Beck's standing in the doorway grinning at me until I look up, surprised to find a pair of warm brown eyes staring into my ice blue ones. "Busy much?" He chuckles lightly.

"Just been texting my _entire_ contact list invites to my party." I said proudly.

"_Entire_ contact list?" He asks, and I grow suspicious.

"Yeah…why?

"Doesn't that include Jade?"

This make me stop in my tracks. I freeze and my phone clatters to the floor, and Beck scoops it up.

"Hmmm… One new message from Jesse?"

"Give it," I blush, lunging for the phone but he's faster. He yanks the phone away and I end up landing on his lap, staring up at his grinning face. A sly smile crosses his face as he reaches towards my stomach. "Don't you dare!" I warn, and his hand freezes.

"I shouldn't?" He asks mischievously.

"No."

"I think I should."

"Do _not_."

"I think I will."

"_Don't_."

"I most definitely should."

"You most definitely _shouldn't._"

"So I can't?"

"No, you shall not."

"I shall not?"

"You shan't."  
>"Oh, but the thing is Ashton, I <em>shall<em>."

And with that he reached over and started tickling me. And I let out a squeak. This made him pause for a minute. "Did _the_, Ashton Summers, tough-as-nails girl let out such a mousey sound as a _squeak?" _He said playfully. I grinned and swatted his hand away.

"Stop it."

My phone rang then, which had somehow been pushed half way across the floor.

He grinned, and somehow I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't. You. Dare!" I hissed at him.

"Oh, but I must."

We both scrambled for the phone, and _of course_ he got to it first.

"Looks like it's from Jesse!" He sing-song-ed, which only made me reach forward and slapped him. He stood up on the bed, but me being as short as I am, couldn't even reach his arm jumping.

"Hello?" He said, staring directly at me.

"Um, is Ashton there?" I heard Jesse ask.

"Oh, no. She's busy right now, but can I take a message?" Beck asked, trying to keep a straight face while mine on the other hand was turning a very, very deep shade of red.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Jesse, Beck. You know me, stop kidding me."

"Oh yes, I remember all of the _wonderful _ things I've hear about you from Ashtn," He grins, and my cheeks blush a deep scarlet.

"Beck! Give it! _Now!" _ I demand, holding my hand out.

"Fine, fine," He says handing my phone back.

"Hello?" I say, finally catching my breath into the receiver.

"Oh, Ashton, there you are. You really ought to find Beck a hobby other than answering other people's phones," Jesse said, and I giggled while Beck flushed red.

"So… I was thinking. Would you like to get pizza this Friday night?" I glance at Beck who looks uncomfortable. I don't know how he'd feel about this, but the thing is, _I_ really want to go.

"Um, yeah. That sounds fun. Listen I gotta go now, but text me the deets."  
>"Kay, Oh, and Ashton?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Looking forward to the party," And I hear the click of the receiver meaning he hung up. Beck and I stand in awkward silence.

"I should probably get going," I say, adjusting my tote on my shouler.

"Yeah," He says almost a bit too sharply for my liking. "You should."

I step outside and he closes the door firmly behind me.

Was it me or…did he seem angry?

The next day at lunch, our now 'normal' group sat together on the grassy student lawn enjoying our lunch period.

Us being, me, Beck, Cat, JT, Cherry, Nikkita, Zane, Anthony, Collin, unfortunately Tori, Brittany, Nikki, Johnny, Peter, Tyler, and Travis. Jesse sat on one side of me, and Beck on other, making things awkward. Beck was acting more… protective than normal, and Jesse was a lot more talkative.

"Isn't it weird how mirror has only 6 letters and half of them are Rs?" Cat asked randomly, and some of us groaned. I could tell that they've heard that before.

"I know!" Cherry piped in. "Just like bubble and giggle!"

We all had to smile at the two together.

I watched as Beck glanced over where Jade was sitting, and my eyes followed.

Jade, normally the brooding, anti-social goth girl was sitting with 3 other girls. It looked like Ari, May, and Sam. And she was _smiling._ That was a rare moment with Jade.

I turned my thoughts back to our group and half-heard Peter talking about some soccer-thing. I heard someone bring up dance, which caught my interest.

"Dance?" I asked, which came out as kind of a squeak, and Beck smiled at me. That was the first time since last night.

Nikki, Brittany, and Nikkita laughed, knowing my passion for all kinds of dance.

"We meant the homecoming dance, silly!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Oh," I said quietly. "Wait, isn't that still like, 7 weeks away?"

"Yeah, but it's never too early to start thinking about homecoming!" Tori chimed. She had been obsessed with all dances and semi's since she planned HA's first Prom, or "Prome" as she called it.

"She's right!" JT cut off my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes. _Here we go again_…

I cut them all off. "Hey, can we _not_ focus on something _7 weeks away_ and instead on my party which is _this Saturday?"_

"Oh, yeah!" Cat agreed.

"Hey! If you want, I could help you plan it!" Cherry squealed, and I smiled. That actually wasn't a bad idea.

"Okay Cherry, help if you want." I agreed.

"Yay!" She squealed excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun! We'll get chips, and punch, OH! And maybe we can get some of those buffalo nuggets-"

"Cherry?"

"Yeah?"

"Text me,"

I then stood up after waving, slung my tote over my shoulder, and picked up my books.

"See you in Improv!"


	10. So Who's Invited?

**A/N: Sorry, I'm wayyyyyyyyyy past when I was due for an update. And lately I've been thinking about writing in other OC's POV but I'm worried about screwing them up. What do you think?**

Ashton POV

In Improv, May sat on one side of me, Zane on the other. All week I had been hearin endless chatter about my upcoming party. Cherry and I worked out a bunch of the details, and all that was left to do was to get music. I had asked Cat and Beck to perform, and I was wondering about asking other people to.

After class, I approached Nikkita and asked her to perform, she quickly agreed, and with a snap of the head and a twist of the hips, she walked off. I knew Cherry would probably like to perform, and I was thinking about it. I tried to think back to intros who also loved singing, but I was busy not paying attention.

I saw Sam and Jade start to walk out of class when something clicked. "Hey Sam! Jade! Wait up!" Jade turned sharply, and Sam followed in suit.

"What?" Jade snapped.

"So, for my party, I was wondering if you guys would perform. You know, sing a song, dance a little, all that jazz."

"What makes you think we're going to your party?" Sam asked, which, I don't mean to sound obnoxious, but kind of shocked me.

"Well, I figured 'cause-"

"'Cause _everybody_ loves Ashton's parties! We can get drunk and make ourselves look like _idiots." _Jade mocked me in a voice high pitched and whiney like the Barbie-girls, where their voices always sounded like they were asking a question.

"I don't talk like that! And _I was going to say_, that it would be fun."

"Well…" Sam seemed to consider.

Jade flared her nostrils at her. She then turned back to me and replied "I'll think about it." Her and Sam then strutted off to their next class, leaving me disgusted. I couldn't believe Jade was that rude.

Jesse then caught up to me. "Hey," He breathed, and I could feel his breath on my face. "Need a ride home?"

I glanced at Beck who was smiling at something Aphrodite was telling him, with Aria looking on. "Um… Beck's giving me a ride home today. Maybe tomorrow though,"

"Oh," he seemed to grow cold at the sound of Beck's name. "Maybe tomorrow then," He said, and walked off.

Pete, Tyler, and Travis were all standing in the hall. "Hey," I said, walking up to them. "Coming to my party, right?" I asked.

"Definitely." Travis grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Same here," Pete replied, and Tyler nodded.

"Cool. See you there."

Zane, Cherry, Cat, Tori, JT, and Brittany crowded around JT's locker, admiring her newly decorated locker. "Guys!" I called to them. "Coming to the party?"

"Yep"s, "Definitely"s, and "Totally"s chorused around the group. "Did you know that strawberry lip gloss is the most common flavor?" Cherry randomly asked, and I grinned.

"Nope. And I probably won't bother remembering that."

"KK!" She giggled, and bounced off.

I turned away from the group, accidentally running into Darren, and spilling my frappuccino all over him and myself.

"Oh gawd, I'm so sorry," I started, but he cut me off.

"It's cool. See you tomorrow," He said quietly, and walked off casually. I was confused at first, but then shrugged it off. Less apologizing for me to do.

I saw Beck talking to Johnny across the hall, and I quickly ran over to him.

"Ready?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, hang on a sec," He said, and I slid my phone out of my bag.

14 new messages. _14._

I quickly scrolled through them.

**To: Ashton**

**From: Ari**

**Msg: I guess I'll come. **

**To: Ari**

**From: Ashton**

**Msg: Good. Should be fun.**

**To: Ashton**

**From: Nikkita**

**Msg: Definitely gonna be there. Gonna be a wild time! :D**

Well, she was right about that.

**To: Ashton**

**From: Andre**

**Msg: Should be fun, elastic. See ya there :D**

**To: Ashton**

**From: Zane**

**Msg: I'll be there. **

**To: Ashton**

**From: Anthony**

Oh gawd, I invited the nerd…

**Msg: Sounds fun.**

**To: Ashton**

**From: Collin**

**Msg: I'm there. Wouldn't miss it for the world :D**

Tomorrow was gonna be truly epic.

**A/N: K, so CanadianPianoMan, the little nerd part will lead to your chapter which will be next. And after that, the party! :D So many things are gonna happen… You'll probably all hate me after that chapter. XD .**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can! Pwomise!  
>OH! And I always forget the disclaimer, so I'm finally remembering to put it in!<strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, Ashton would be a character on the show, I'd eliminate Cabbie, there'd be a lot more Bat moments, the Boriness would be toned waaayyyy down, Beck and Jade would have even **_**more**_** fluffiness, and Trina would be kicked out.**

**So do **_**you**_** think I own Victorious?**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay guys, I feel awful! I haven't updated in sooo long! Between soccer, school, health club, GS. 4-H, among other things, I haven't really had a chance to write! You may accuse me of working on my other stories, but that's because I got really great ideas and I just HAD to upload them. With this… I'm a little stuck.

**So here is CanadianPianoMan's bonus chapter!**

**(Pre-Partyness)**

Ashton's POV

I walked-no, trudged- down the hall, obviously not in a good mood. Beck promised to get me a coffee this morning, but forgot Jade's and gave mine to her. I stomped over to my locker, realizing I had forgotten my combonation. I shrug, then lift up my leg and kick it, _hard_. And it's a top locker. The door dents and then swings open. As I pull some money out of my locker to buy myself a coffee, an Asian guy walks into me, spilling his Wahoo Punch all over me. I lift my hands up, and my mouth has dropped wide open. It's all over my white dance top, and my skinny jeans. Somehow he even managed to get it in my hair! "Watch it!" I snap.

"Oh, sorry," He says. "Do you need any hel-"

"Just shut it loser," I say, turning around to storm off, but he grabs my arm.

"NE-ver touch me," I said, almost sounding like Jade.

"Sorry. But I think it was _just a tad_ rude to snap at me while I tried to help!" He said sarcastically.

"Hey," I say. "Sarcasm is my thing. Irony is mine too, but you can have whatever you nerds use, Java or whatever it is?"

Anthony faked a gasped. "You mean Ashton Summers actually knows what _Java _is? And not the coffee!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Ashton's smart as well as super talented and insanely gorgeous. Shocker." I replied without any enthusiasm.

"Hmm… Not so sure about super talented _or_ insanely gorgeous." He rubbed his chin for a moment. "And I'm not so sure about smart either, now that I think about it.

I simply snatched his remaining Wahoo Punch from his hand, and dumped t on his head, and then stormed away.

"_Thanks!" _He replied. I just looked back, smirked, and continued down the hall.

As I approached Cat a minute later, Cat noticed the red-stains on my top, and the redness of my hair. "WOAHEMGEE!" She squealed excitedly. "WE"RE TWINS!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I just walked past her and Cat happily skipped along until she came to Anythony, who was sitting slumped against his locker.

"Oh!" She exclaimed when she saw him, sopping with red liquid. "What happened to you?"

"Ashton," He responded.

"Ooohhh," Cat nodded, understanding. "She's just in a bad mood today. Beck gave _her_ coffee to Jade." She explained. Then she giggled. "Just between you and me," She said kneeling down to his level, "I secretly think she might be PMSing," She giggled again, and Anthony laughed too.

"Ya know…" He stated. "I think she just might be,"

And at that, the two burst out laughing.


	12. Party Part 1!

Ashton POV

The night of my party. This is what all the planning had been for. This is one of the reasons high school is one of the best times of your life/

Cat, Cherry, JT, Tori, Collin, Brittany, Nikki, Nikkita, and of course Beck were over helping me set up for my party.

Cherry was standing on a ladder hanging up colorful streamers, Cat was trying to figure out how to blow up a balloon while Brittany carefully showed her how. Nikki and Collin were setting the food up, JT and Nikkita were setting up the music and DJ turntables, while Beck and I started to turn on the dance floor, strobe lights, and disco ball. Tori was upstairs locking my parents and my bedroom, and after went downstairs to open up the indoor pool. We were having lots of fun, dancing around and singing to the music, except when I managed to fall off the ladder while hanging up more strobe lights.

Everyone crowded around me, with "Are you okay?"s and "How do you feel?"s. Beck just stood off to the side, shaking his head and smiling.

"And she calls herself graceful,"

"Hey!" I shout, "My solos have been undefeated since I was 9!"

"I don't know how you pull it off for the judges,"

"Oh, grow up and grow a set," I tell him and he backs off laughing. Collin helps me up, making sure nothing is broken. "I'm fine, really guys! It happens all the time!"

"It really does," Cat giggles.

"Shut it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled.

"It means to close your mouth and be quiet.

"Oh," She said quietly. "KK!"

I sighed and shook my head. She was messed up, but that's why we love her.

An hour later, with my house looking absolutely fabulous, the first guest arrived. I was a on stool hanging the last balloon up on the other side of the house. Brittany started to walk to open the door, but I stopped her. "I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it!" I yelled, jumping off the stool rushing towards the door, jumping over the couch, and yanking the door open.

"Hey," I said breathing hard, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Hi," Jesse replied.

"You're the first one here,"

"But there's other people…" He trailed off, referring to my friends.

"Oh, they helped me set up."

"Well, you could've invited me," He said almost sharply, turning and walking in. This surprised me. Jesse was always calm and laid-back. Had I done something to upset him?

As I thought about this, the doorbell rang again and I opened it to se Anthony and Travis, with Zane and Johnny not far behind. May and Jade arrived next. "Hey," I greeted them.

"Hey," Jade replied coolly. She looked like she was looking forward to tonight, but not in a good way. I'd keep my eye on her. As I watched Jade walk over and start talking to Beck, I started to shut the door, when a hand stopped it.

"What, am I not supposed to be here?" Tyler asked, and I smiled.

"Sorry, come on in."

Darren arrived with Aria and Sam not too far behind.

Aphrodite arrived afterwards, with, ugh, Trina.

"Trina! Who invited you here?" I screamed over the noise of the party. "You did, look!" She held up her phone with the text that she got from me.

Of course. _I_ had invited her.

Lastly, Peter arrived with Andre and Robbie. Finally, everyone was here. It was time to party.

BASHTONBEMYLINEBREAK

Nikkita POV

Johnny, Andre, Zane, Brittany, Cat, Nikki, Sam, Aphrodite, and Tyler stood upstairs, looking for a nice room to play Truth or Dare in.

"How about Ashton's bedroom? She won't mind."

"Yeah, I think she will. It's locked." I say,

_BANG!_ We turned around and saw the door swing wide open.

"And now it's not," Nikki replied coolly, stepping into Ashton's room.

I shrugged, stepping over the large piece of wood that had splintered off of the door.

Oh well.

We sat down on her floor when Cat started giggling and whispering to Brittany.

"What?" I asked and Cat pointed to the source of the buzz.

I smiled mischievously, understanding.

A minute later, Ashton walked upstairs, to find a large piece of her door broken off.

"_What. The. HELL!"_ We heard her scream from the hallway, and we all looked around gulitily.

Ashton stormed in here and stood over us, her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"_Who the fuck did that to my door!" _She screamed.

All fingers landed on Nikki. She glared at us.  
>"Thank's a lot guys," She mumbled.<p>

"Pfftt.. Don't believe them, they're drunk. You think it was me? Come on, no way," She said.

Ashton didn't buy it.

"Andre did it!" She accused.

"What? No!" He shouted.

Ashton simply raised an eyebrow.

"Fix it!" She hissed.

Cat giggled again, nonchalenty elbowing in the direction of the source of our giggling before. By this time, all of us had noticed so we all started giggling and murmering.

"What's so funny?" Ashton demanded.

"Hmm… someone forgot to put away her big girl bra today!" Sam said, fighting back laughter.

This made all of us crack up and Ashton shriek as she saw her lacy, frilly navy bra lying outside her drawers on the floor. She snatched it up and stuffed it into a random drawer. She then stalked back over to us. "Tell anyone and I kill you with a swordfish!" She threatened.

This caused all of us to laugh more. Ashton spun on her heels and stormed out of the room. As soon as she left, we couldn't contain our laughter. All eight of us started cracking up, to the point where we were rolling on the ground with laughter. The guys were wiping back tears, and none of us could stop.

Everntually things settled down.

"How about a game of Never Have I?"

"What's that?" Cat asked, oh-so-innocently.

"Well, one of us says something they've never done before, and if someone else in the group has done it, they remove one item of clothing."

"Kk!" Was Cat's response.

A few more people had joined us by now, including Ashton who had cooled down, Cherry, Jade, Beck, Aria, and JT.

"Alright," Said Cat. "I'll go first. Never have I snuck out of the house."

Half of us laughed. I removed my bracelet and put it in the pile.

Jade removed her leather jacket. "Come on, keep asking questions like that and I'll be naked by the end of the game,"

I watched as Beck's eyes glimmered, wondering if Ashton caught it too.

Ashton, Beck, Jade, Sam, Nikki, Me, Cherry, Zane, Johnny, Andre, JT, and Tyler all removed an item of clothing. Nothing major at first, just some jewlery, some socks, etc.

"Never Have I done anything illegal." JT said. "Or, at least if the punch isn't spiked!" She giggled.

Nikki, Jade, and Aphrodite removed another item.

I looked at Aphrodite puzzled. "Just some underage drinking, nothing big." She shrugged. Nikki and Jade were pretty easy to believe.

"Never have I _sexted_." Ashton grinned.

Jade, Cherry, and Tyler guilitily added something to the pile.

"Oh come on Beck! Then what do you call all those texts you sent me?" I saw Ashton's eyes flck over to Beck, who confessed and added his watch.

"Jade, is there anything you _haven_'_t _done?" Ashton half-joked,

"I've never shamelessly flirted _with someone else's boyfriend_!" Jade shot back,

Ashton just rolled her eyes and carried on.

"Never have I heard a dirty joke," I confessed, and everyone put something in the pile but me.

"I feel so left out," I joked.

"I can help you with that," Jade smiled deviously.

"Please don't," I replied with a polite smile.

"Never have I kissed a dog," Cherry squealed.

Beck, Andrem and Aphrodite added something to the pile.

I gave them weird looks.

"Never have I tried to flirt with Beck." Sam said.

Aphrodite and Jade put something in the pile.

"Ashton, put something in there!" Jade snapped.

"If you think that's flirting, I'd hate to see your definition of harrasing," She mumbled, pulling over her shirt to reveal a white camisole, and tossed it in.

"Never have I joined a prison gang," Nikki said.

Cat was the only one who took off her bracelet and put it in.

"What?" She giggled when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Never have I worn candy pajamas in a cupcake float," Aphrodite smirked.

"Please don't bring that up again!" Beck pleaded.

Beck, Jade, Andre and Cat put an article of clothing in the pile. So did Cherry, who just smiled and giggled.

"Never have I crushed on anyone in this room," I said.

Jade, Beck, Cat, Andre, Zane, Johnny, Aphrodite, Sam, and Aria removed something.

I bet this is why Jade wears so many layers and acessories. Beck was down to his under shirt, bants, shark tooth necklace, and one sock. Jade still had plenty, even though she's taken something off almost every time.

"Never Have I dated anyone at the party."

Beck and Jade were the only ones to remove anything.

"Never have I splintered wood off of a door," Zane chuckled and Nikki threw her top at him angrily. Jade sighed and dropped yet another bracelet into the pile. I added a shoe.

"Never have I or shall I be pantsed in public," Johnny laughed.

Beck was forced to take off his undershirt and add it to the growing pile aquiring in the center of the pile. Jades eyes hungrily slipped over to Beck's abs, while Ashton acted completely casual, something I wouldn't have expected. Aphrodite was secretly trying to take a picture of him.

"Dude!" He shouted. "What is your problem?" He asked in disbelief.

"That you don't love me!" She shouted.

"Relax, Beck. Just another fangirl," Ashton grinned, and Jade's nostrils flared. Beck settled down and leaned back.

"Never have I put a hole in the wall," Tyler said.

Nikki, Jade, me, Cat, Sam, and Aria tossed in a piece of clothing. Ashton struggled to get her tank top off until she was left in a tight fitting cut-off sports tank. You could see her abs, and they were definitely _not_ painted on.

Beck's eyes wandered over to Ashton but she didn't even seem to notice.

How could she be so relaxed around him and Jade?

I could never be that comfortable.

Ashton glanced at the time on her phone.

"Aw, shoot, I should get back to the rest of the party. Any body comin' with?" She asked, pulling on her top and rummaging through the massive pile of clothes and accessories in the middle of her floor. She found her bracelets, necklace, and earrings, and then stood up. Beck and Cherry got up too, and as soon as Beck did, Jade did, which meant that Sam did too. After a couple of minutes, everyone leaving managed to find their clothes.

I chuckled. "I think Sam or Aria won,"

They flashed me smiles as they headed out Ashton's (broken) bedroom door.

I wonder how Nikki would weasel her way out of that one.

**A/N: Ooohhh so much drama! I hope I kept everyone in character enough.**

**Well, not that it matters much, it's my story.**

**XD JK! You guys.**

**To whoever submitted Nikkita because I can't remember and I'm way too lazy to check right now:**

**Hope you liked your feature! I plan on featuring every character, hee hee, "tonight." One down, two to go!**

**Whoever submitted Nikki: Ha. Your character sure knows how to piss off Ashton.**

**At Pinkbull115 (I finally remembered somebody's name! This is a moment in history, we should all be writing this down): Like the Beckosity there? I think I got it pretty much right. Ha. The candy jammies return!**

**At whoever submitted Cherry And Ty: Don't know why I'm writing to you, felt like putting this here.**

**Ha! At last, a chapter without too much Bashton in it!**

**^^ That means LivvyLovesYou will be sooo dissapointed.**

**Oh, and to um….okay, this is embaressing. I can't remember the person's name that I'm trying to rant about.**

**Sorry if you think the characters are Mary-Sues, I happen to think that they are wonderfully creative and wonderful and I love all of them.**

**If you think they're Mary-Sue's, write your own. **

**Don't like, don't read.**

**This author's note is getting long.**

**Sorry.**

**Just one quick question; Do you think this chapter is long enough?**

**Bye!**

**-xxScars**


	13. Party Part 2!

Zane POV

"Hey, now that Ashton's gone, how about a game of Truth or Dare?" I asked,

Beck, Jade, Sam, Tori, and Robbie, who had grown bored with the party downstairs, had found their way back upstairs with us, along with Jesse. Ashton had

"I'm in!" Cherry squealed.

"Same here," Nikki answered.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out this time guys," Cat said happily.

"Me too," Brittany piped in, and the two walked over to Ashton's desk and started talking.

"Alright," JT grinned. "Aria, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Have you lost your innocence yet?" JT grinned.

"What? No!"

"I wish Ashton could say the same," Jade said, taking a dig at Ashton.  
>"Oh, Beck <em>would<em> be able to say that if it weren't for you!" Ashton countered, and Jade settled down.

"Alright," Aria said, drawing attention back to the game at hand."

"Ashton, truth or dare?"

"Dare," She answered confidentally.

"I dare you to jump into the pool, clothes and all!"

"Alright!" Ashton grinned. "Anyone coming with?"

!

Almost everyone playing, including me, jumped into the pool, fully clothed, laughing and yelling. Some people like Sam and Aria chose to remain dry for the night, and were standing at the edge of the pool laughing and taking video. "Aw, Aria! Sam! Don't be such downers!" Beck said, swimming up to them and hanging onto the edge of the pool wall.

"No thanks Beck, I'd prefer to stay dry," Aria smiled politely.

"Too bad!" Beck laughed, grabbing Aria's wrist with his left hand, and Sam's with his right. He then tugged on their arms, causing them to fall straight into the pool. When they resurfaced, they laughed so hard they started coughing. They were certainly having fun, and I laughed splashing Cat who was standing on the tile floor, avoiding the commotion, making her shriek with laughter.

Minutes later, we had settled down and were continuing our game of truth or dare.

"May, truth or dare?"

"Truth! Wait, no, dare! Wait…no, truth," She finally decided.

'Alright, if you had to sext anyone here, who would it be?"

Aria's eyes landed on Beck for the slightest moment, and then quickly back to the group.

"Um… probably Robbie because I doubt he knows how to work a phone, let alone open a text message," She answered after a while, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Alright, Andre, truth or dare?"

"Dare," May giggled.

"I dare you to prank call Gradstien! And here, lemme write down what you have to say,"

BASHTONISAWICKEDLINEBREAK

Five minutes later, Andre stood, phone in hand, dripping sweat. May wouldn't let anyone see what he had to say, so we were all curious. He put the phone on speaker, and looked down at the scrap of paper with words messily scribbled across it.

Once we heard the voicemail tone, we stifled laughs as best we could as soon as we heard what Andre was saying. "Hello?" He asked in a nasal-y women's voice. "This is Carla, from Build-A-Bra's pushup department. Your custom ordered extra-large triple D push up brazier in Barbie Pink with titanium hooks has arrived, and is ready for pick up. Please pick it up at your earliest convenience, as we will not hold bras for longer than 30 days. Good-bye, and have a sexy, flirty, fabulous day!" He hung up, and the moment he did, we all burst out laughing.

"May, you rock at dares!" I laughed.

"Oh, no way, not nearly as much as Ashton. She's the queen, no doubt about it." Beck said.

Ashton blushed a little. "Aw, shucks." Her face then grew serious and she grinned. "No, seriously I am!"

"Alright," Andre said. "Johnny, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to dress up in Ashton's bra and panties and go running down the street!"

"What?" Ashton and Johnny screamed in unison.

"Why my stuff?" Ashton hissed angrily.

"Excuse me, did anyone think ahead to bring an extra set of lingerie that will fit Johnny?"

Everyone giggled.

"But he'll stretch it!" She whined.

"Dude. _I prank called Gradstien from Build-A-Bra!"_

"Fine, fine."

Ashton walked over to one of her drawers and went shuffling through.

"Here," She said, chucking a black lace bra at Johnny, who embarredefly tried to catch it. "Oh wait, no, not the black one! Here, take the orange one," She said, throwing a bra at Johnny, hitting him in the face. His cheeks tinged red and the group stifled a giggle. Johnny opened his mouth to speak, but Ashton cut him off. "Keep it.

Everyone stared at Johnny expectantly.

"Well, I can't change with everyone staring at me now can I?"

Giggles and murmurs escaped everyone's lips.

Ten minutes later Johnny was running down the street shouting, "I hate you Andre!" and most of the party guests were giggling at taking video.

"That's a good look for you Johnny!" Nikki yelled.

"I know, right?" Johnny laughed, stopping, and striking a ridiculously provocative pose.

"Lookin' good Johnny!" Nikkita laughed, whistling.

"Yup!"

"Definitely!" We all laughed.

Twenty minutes later, we had settled back down in Ashton's bedroom. Some of us decided not to play anymore, but the majority of us kept playing.

"Kay, Zane, truth or dare?" Nikkita asked me.

"Dare," I answered confidentially.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss…Cat!"

My jaw dropped in shock. It's not that I didn't want to kiss Cat, it's just that… I was a bit surprised that I was finally going to be able to do it.

I stared at the petite redhead who was at the other end of the room, chatting with Brittany.

"But!" I snapped back into reality. "You can't tell her. You just have to walk up to her, scoop her into your arms, and kiss her!" Amusement sounded in her voice.

"B- But…"

"What's a matter? Chicken?" Another voice jeered off to my right.

"No." I nodded, regaining my confidence. "I'll do it."

I stood up and took a deep breath.

This was it.

A/N: So now you know who some of the mystery people are! Gotta question for ya; Which was your favorite truth/dare, and do you think I should continue with Truth or Dare? I've got some other stuff in mind…. *Laughs maniacally*


End file.
